


Love of Passion

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Fight Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magnus and Alec Fight, Rough Sex, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: Alec and Magnus get in a fight but anger isn't the only passionate emotion driving them. Based on an anon prompt: "Alec runs out of the apartement after a fight with Magnus, then Magnus calms him down and they have rough smut"





	Love of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Written with help from my best friend, [iz-bee](https://iz-bee.tumblr.com/). Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy!

Alec was late. Again. It was the second time this week and Magnus was starting to get really upset. Alec had texted him hours ago saying he was going to do some training with Jace and then he’d heard nothing. The Shadowhunter had probably lost track of time.

Alec walked in the front door of the loft and immediately sensed something was wrong. The usually warm and inviting loft felt… cold… and dark. The lights were dim and the energy in the room felt dark and cruel. He looked around as he shrugged off his jacket, laying it over the back of the couch, and caught a glimpse of the clock, which read 11:26. Crap. He’d promised to be home by ten.

“Magnus?” he called timidly, knowing he was in trouble. Magnus stepped into the dimly lit living room, a look of angry hurt on his face. He spoke, his voice cold and bitter, “So you decided to show up after all?”

“Magnus, I'm sorry, really,” Alec said, his eyes sincere and a little pleading. Magnus huffed, unimpressed. He was sick of Alec doing this every time the warlock planned something special. His lips were pressed into a tight line as he replied, “That’s what you always say, but you’re always late.”

“I'm so sorry that my job doesn’t just let me work whenever I feel like it,” Alec snapped bitterly. Magnus felt hot fury rush through him and he glared at Alec.

“Your job??” he growled, “You were training with Jace, you ass!”

“He’s my parabatai!” Alec defended, knowing he was screwed.

“And I’m your boyfriend! But that clearly doesn’t matter to you!” Magnus accused, pissed that Alec thought acting like this was okay.

 “Yeah, so I thought you’d understand that you can’t always come first!” Alec snapped back.

“I don’t know why I bothered asking you to move in; you were around more before you did!” Magnus spat, fury pumping through his veins.

Alec expression hardened into a glare and he grabbed his jacket, storming out. The door had just slammed behind him, when Magnus realized he was in no way finished. He immediately bolted after him.

Alec was already down the stairs and halfway down the street when Magnus finally caught up to him, grabbing the Shadowhunter’s wrist. Magnus shouted, “Alec, you ass, I’m not done with you!” Alec spun around and grabbed Magnus’s face hard, stepping closer, “Thought you wanted me gone, huh?” Magnus growled in reply, “I’m not finished telling you off, you arrogant _Shadowhunter_.”

Alec laughed coldly and Magnus felt a fresh rush of fury and lust toward the Shadowhunter as Alec looked at him with hard, eyes, boiling with anger and desire, and came closer, crowding him. Magnus stepped back and Alec followed. Magnus waved a hand behind him, creating a portal, and led Alec through it.

By the time they’d stepped through the swirling magic of the portal and into their bedroom, Alec was kissing Magnus with hard passion and the Shadowhunter pushed him toward the large bed. Alec shoved Magnus onto the bed hard enough that Magnus bounced a little and the Shadowhunter leaned in, kissing him hard and rough. Magnus growled into his boyfriend’s mouth, “You like this, don’t you? You like controlling me, huh?”

Alec just pulled his thigh holster off, dropping the Seraph blade on the ground. He set the straps of leather on the dresser before demanding, “I want it all off. Now. Both of us.” Magnus grinned devilishly, “And if I don’t?” This was followed by a sharp gasp as Alec’s hand came down hard on the warlock’s thigh.

“You were saying?” Alec questioned, a confident smirk on his face as he felt Magnus’s cock harden against him.

“What if I don’t want to?” Magnus challenged.

“Then maybe I should spank you until you change your mind, hm?” Alec growled, gripping Magnus’s hips hard, his short nails digging into the skin.

Magnus just grinned at Alec devilishly, “Do your worst.”

Alec quickly rolled Magnus over and pinned him down, shoving the warlock’s pants and boxers down to expose his ass. Magnus groaned a little in anticipation and want.

Alec smacked Magnus’s ass hard, and Magnus moaned a little, “Ah!”

Alec continued, smacking his boyfriend’s ass over and over, making him moan louder each time. After several slaps, tears welled in Magnus’s eyes at the overwhelming feeling.

“Change your mind now?” Alec inquired, his voice low and dark. Magnus snapped, sniffling quietly, and both men’s clothing disappeared.

Magnus was suddenly shoved onto his back, as Alec kissed him hard and Magnus kissed him back in full force. Alec bit Magnus’s lip as they kissed, making Magnus moan softly.

“You like this, don’t you, slut?” Alec taunted.

“Y-Yes!!” Magnus cried out and Alec bit his neck hard.

“Fuck!!” Magnus moaned and Alec grinned. The shadowhunter grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair, growling, “Who do you belong to, slut??”

“Ah!! Y-You!!” Magnus cried.

“That’s right,” Alec murmured, picking up his empty thigh holster and using it to tie Magnus’s hands to the headboard. Magnus squirmed slightly, testing the restraints. It wasn’t the first time he’d been tied up for sex, not even the first time with Alec, but it was the first time Alec used his thigh holster to do it.

Alec roughly shoved his legs apart and moved between them, asking, “you ready?”

“Y -Yes…” Magnus gasped. Alec positioned himself and thrust hard into his waiting boyfriend.

“Fuck!! Yes!!” Magnus moaned. Alec just growled in response, starting to thrust hard and fast into his boyfriend, and Magnus gripped the straps of the thigh holster hard, crying out.

Alec grabbed Magnus’s face by the jaw hard, asking, “You love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you??”

Magnus nodded, blinking away tears, as he gasped,” Y-Yes!!” Alec leaned in and bit down hard on his lover’s neck.

“Fuck!!” Magnus cried.

“Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine!” Alec growled, his hard thrusts making Magnus shake slightly as he nodded eagerly.

“Ahh!!” Magnus wailed in pleasure as Alec smacked his thigh hard.

Alec gripped Magnus’s hips hard, losing control of his thrusts as he felt his orgasm building.

“Ahh!! I’m close!!” Magnus cried loudly. Alec growled as he came into Magnus, biting down hard on the warlock’s neck. Magnus moaned loudly as he came soon after, pulling against his ties.

Alec panted as he pulled out and untied Magnus’s hands. Magnus panted heavily, slowly wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter.

Alec looked down at Magnus, all traces of anger gone and replaced with concern as he asked, “Magnus, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Magnus, I-.”

“I’m okay, baby,” Magnus interrupted, reaching up to gently cup Alec’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmured.

“It’s alright,” Magnus soothed, “l enjoyed it.”

Alec laid down, cuddling his boyfriend, “I shouldn’t have been late…”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did,” Magnus answered.

Alec held Magnus close, nuzzling him as he pulled the blanket over them, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus said with a smile. He rested his head on Alec’s chest, a small yawn escaping.

Alec smiled down at his boyfriend, asking, “Tired?”

“Mmhmm,” Magnus admitted, curling up against the shadowhunter. He slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling warm, safe, and very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! If you want me to write a continuation, just say so in the comments! If you want to see more writing from me, [send me prompts](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
